Okuni/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Okuni. Samurai Warriors *"This shan't be too difficult..." *"Charmed, I'm sure." *"Pshaw! Such ruffians!" *"Oh, for shame!" *"Mercy! What power!" *"Masterful job I do declare!" *"This lady shan't be far behind!" *"My, my, so many already!" *"Mercy! I don't know my own strength!" *"Mercy! The stuff of legend for sure!" *"Pshaw! This won't do..." *"Now, here's a quandary." *"Can no one help a lady in distress?" *"Pshaw! A lady can't let such injustice prevail!!" *"Mercy! you really must control yourself!" *"Why thank you! I never knew you cared so much." *"Pshaw! Do you find this lady that irresistible?" *"This lady shall teach you a manners, you ruffian!" *"That is no way to treat a lady!" *"Whatever shall I do?" *"I guess the little stars heard my wish..." *"The pleasure was all mine." *"One war, one dance and life just goes on!" *"Pshaw! And it was just getting interesting!" Samurai Warriors 2 *"Shall I bring a little grace to the party?" *"I hate getting my hands dirty!" *"Would you like an encore?" *"Thanks for coming! I hope to see you again soon." *"Sensational! My heart's all aflutter." *"I am Okuni of Izumo. Perhaps you've heard of me." *"You're so young and cute." *"My dance has been know to bring grown men to their knees." *"Let me teach you how to dance." *"Watch your step!" *"Come on now, feast your eyes on the Queen of Dance!" *"Why don't I take a rest and dance later?" *"Pathetic dance, like a withered blossom ..." *"Hmm... Another one who is gifted to the movements of beauty." *"Let's see who is qualified as the Divine Dancer." *"You got the wrong move, wrong step and wrong dancer to fight with." *"Looks like this is the end of your dance... finally." *"I do believe you've had an unfair advantage." Samurai Warriors 3 *"Oh, how I do so love to dance. Don't you?" *"There's nothing wrong with a bit of flare on the battlefield." *"Let's get started!" *"Here I go!" *"Forgive me." *"What fun this is!" *"Take that, you brute!" *"Do your best!" *"I hate getting my hands dirty!" *"Come on!" *"I hope to see you again soon!" *"Would you like an encore?" *"Oh my, did I just do that?" *"What is all this commotion?!" *"What are you doing?! You're all animals, every last one of you!" *"Oh... I like that sound of that... How about you pay me a visit sometime?" *"I found that to be most refreshing!" Warriors Orochi *"...And close!" *"Look out!" *"Mind if I cut in?" *"That was exquisite!" *"Curtain call!" *"I hate getting my hands dirty." *"Tsk, tsk. So unladylike of me..." *"My! You'd make an excellent subject for a kabuki play!" *"I never would have thought such a mighty warrior existed..." *"Sensational! My heart's all aflutter!" *"Well, aren't you just gorgeous!" *"You have such beautiful form!" *"Can no one help a lady in distress?" *"You came all this way just for little old me?" *"You sure know how to make a girl feel wanted!" *"I am Okuni of Izumo. I'm sure you've heard of me." *"Go on... Be nice..." *"Life... was the most beautiful dance of all..." *"Handsome and strong... What more could I want?" *"Wow... That's really something..." *"Oh, Ling Tong... Just the man I was waiting for!" *"Looks and skill... What a combination!" *"Don't forget to keep little old me safe, too!" *"Take me away from all this, back to Izumo!" *"My little Ping... You've grown up so fast!" *"Look at you... Trying so hard!" *"I've always liked older men." *"I just know you're a playboy... But I can't stop myself from falling for you..." *"Just when I was falling for you..." *"Watch over me... Ling Tong..." *"We don't need to do this... You and I could have so much more fun." *"Didn't your father teach you not to hurt a lady?" *"So, you are my last..." *"I could really make a man out of you!" *"We'll meet again, when you've become a real man!" *"Make me proud..." Warriors Orochi 2 *"Shall I bring a little grace to the party?" *"Cut that out!" *"Bad luck!" *"Maybe a little dance will get your blood pumping." *"No one can match you for beauty and skill." *"Come, now, Diao Chan, don't upstage me." *"Pretty and generous! No one can match you." *"Oh, Himiko, you're such a brave little thing!" *"How adorable!" *"You've come to help me? You're so cute!" *"You look big and strong... Just the way I like it." *"You look so young and innocent, but you fight like a man of the world..." *"Please don't forget me..." *"It's just not fair... I can't compete with you." *"Your dancing even has me in a daze." *"How about we perform a duet for them?" Warriors Orochi 3 *"I'm looking forward to having some fun out there." *"Now, let us celebrate this victory with a dance!" *"I am known as Okuni of Izumo." *"Today was yet another good day to dance." *"My! I never expected to perform so well in battle!" *"I would like for you to have this. It's my way of thanking you. Haha..." *"That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen!" *"How disappointing..." *"I defeated so many enemy officers in the last battle. Clearly, my dance belongs on the battlefield!" *"Lately, nobody's called me to battle. I'm starting to feel lonely here..." *"I've been so busy lately, invited to battle after battle! It makes me happy to be in such demand!" *"This is such a lovely time! Perhaps I should celebrate this occasion with a dance." *"I hate getting my hands dirty." *"I am an Unrivaled Warrior! How do you like my dance now?" *"This is the performance of an Unrivaled Warrior!" *"Lord Keiji, you move through the battle like an Unrivaled Warrior! How wonderful!" *"Lady Diaochan, what an elegant dance. Now you have become an Unrivaled Warrior!" *"Lady Lianshi, for an Unrivaled Warrior, you strike a charming figure!" *"Lady Sanzang, you are an Unrivaled Warrior! Where I come from, they say those with long sleeves dance well." *"I am being pushed around much more than I thought." *"What an amazing beauty. Wait a moment! Is that me?" *"Just breathtaking!" *"The way you fight speaks to me!" *"I am glad to see you." *"How pleased I am that you would do me the honor." *"Try to keep up now!" *"And I thought I could dance around everything." *"Lord Keiji, I love it when you play the hero!" *"Lord Keiji, did you come to save poor old me?" *"Lady Diaochan, I think stunning is the word!" *"Lady Diaochan, thank you for rushing to my side." *"Lady Lianshi, you're so rough!" *"Lady Lianshi, it is so nice to see you." *"Lady Sanzang, I should have expected no less!" *"Your charity will not go unrewarded!" *"You were so wonderful! Almost too wonderful to take!" *"What kind of fighting style is this? The way you danced to and fro, you've won my heart!" *"You have saved me. How happy I would be if you always treated me with such care." *"I can accept your help with delight. I must find a way to thank you later." *"You float through the battle with such command. Now we shall set the theater of war alight!" *"I have had more than enough. You don't need to be so rough with me." *"That was splendid, Lord Keiji! From the very beginning, you have put me in a trance." *"Lord Keiji, it is so nice that you have come to my rescue. I feel such bliss." *"Lady Diaochan, that was a glittering display! Your dancing figure is enough to carry my soul away." *"Lady Diaochan, thank you for standing in for me. Do you mind if I follow your lead?" *"Lady Lianshi, you're so... stimulating. I am almost too embarrassed to look." *"Lady Lianshi, I am glad you came. Although next to a figure like yours, I can hardly compete." *"Lady Sanzang, life is a dream, so please feel free to dance your heart out." *"Thank you for contributing to my cause, Lady Sanzang. The battlefield is where you belong!" *"Your brave deeds have captured my heart. I must follow you wherever you go." *"So gallant and composed! It looks like I am the one whose soul will be swept away." *"I knew you would not abandon me. I had every faith in you." *"Naturally, you came to see me. I have been waiting just for you." *"On the stage and in love, the competition is fierce. If I win here, maybe I will show you!" *"You really don't want to come away with me? Come now, I'm sure you're just being shy..." *"Lord Keiji, your warrior dance has found its stage! That was magnificent!" *"You came to me when I was nearing the end... Lord Keiji, if that is not destiny, then what is?" *"That was simply too beautiful! The way you turn and twist, you can move this land along with you!" *"I am delighted to see you, Lady Diaochan! Please show me your beautiful dance!" *"All of that red shines so brilliantly on your white skin. You are like the blossom of the battlefield, Lady Lianshi!" *"Your hidden heart is like a firefly's reflection on the water. Thank you for your kind assistance." *"Lady Sanzang, one touch of your sleeves and it is all over. The enemy will be drowned in pure bliss!" *"You and your sleeves are here to save me? I thought I was in hell, but now it feels like I'm approaching paradise!" *"Here I am. Are you ready to face me?" *"There's no need to be so uptight. You should really learn to relax." *"Calm down. If this is all a dream, we can just take it easy." *"Fighting with you, Lord Keiji, will bring us closer together!" *"Each and every blow, so powerful! I feel your soul, Lord Keiji." *"Your efforts in battle have gotten me excited, Lord Keiji. Prepare for my dance of love!" *"Lady Diaochan, don't be so sad. Let us dance together!" *"Oh my. You are so beautiful, you may well suck out my soul..." *"Your beauty and your dance threaten to overwhelm me... but I'm not finished yet." *"So, Lady Lianshi, tell me about you and Lord Sun Quan." *"Whatever is the matter with you? There is no need to be quite so violent!" *"I need to stop getting hit and starting doing some hitting. Get ready!" *"Please, dance with me." *"Such wild, moving dancing... oh, how perfect it is!" *"Impressive, mystic woman. We mortals can dance pretty well too, though!" *"Stand before my dance!" *"Then come away with me to Izumo." *"I feel sorry for you, I really do..." *"I would be delighted. Now, follow my lead..." *"What are you talking about, Master Goemon?" Hyper *"Lady Momiji, your skill is amazing!" *"Lady Momiji, you're such an amazing sight." *"Oh, Lady Momiji, you're here to help me?" *"Lady Momiji, you're such an amazing sight, you make me want to dance!" *"There you are, Lady Momiji. Allow me to join you in this dance." *"Lady Momiji, you truly are the flower of the battlefield. However much you dance, your flower never wilts." *"I always believed you'd come, Lady Momiji. I knew you wouldn't let me down..." *"Hey, Momiji. Shall we dance?" *"Wow, you're good! I'd better step things up!" *"I don't think I can match you, Momiji... But I have to try!" *"In that case, let's dance!" Warriors Orochi 4 *"Shall we get started?" *"We will bring a delicate beauty to this field of battle." *"And you do look handsome out here on the battlefield." *"I'm used to training alone. I walked and walked and walked enough to turn into a bird, then I danced and danced and danced enough to turn into a butterfly." *"Everyone danced for me, and they have such pure souls. I want to take them all back to Izumo with me. Hehehe!" Pokémon Conquest *"This is my time to shine!" *"Troublemakers always get taken down!" *"Away we go!" *"Please wake up..." *"Oh! You can't move, can you?" *"Now we're getting there!" *"Hmm, this isn't looking so good." *"How about trying (Attack)?" *"My (Item) might work." *"It's time to brighten things up!" *"Oh, (Pokémon), you're such a cutie! You're coming with me!" *"Oh! Came over all shy, did you...? How sweet!" *"What? What is it, (Pokémon)? Hey, hey, you're right! That one over there is really quite handsome, isn't he..." *"How could you be so cruel to my poor little (Pokémon)?" *"Oh! What happened there?" *"What a splendid fighter you are! I'm ever so impressed..." *"Bye! Take care now!" *"Bye! Come again, won't you!" *"Are there any cuties lurking around here, I wonder?" *"Best foot forward!" *"Three times is enough for me... I'm going to pull all the stops out this time." *"Ah, would you let me come along with you? Only if it's okay with you, of course..." *"Oh, how I wish I had something to do..." *"I haven't seen a battle for quite some time now..." *"I'm leaving... I don't think you deserve to have me around." *"Oh, that's awfully mean of you..." *"I've been thinking how very much I'd like to go on a training trip to strengthen my bond with (Pokémon)..." *"You know, there are so many more Pokémon I'd like to meet... Would you mind if I took a little trip?" *"You've made my day! Thanks! I'll head off straightaway..." *"Oh, really...? That's a pity." *"I've just got back! I do enjoy my little travels. Just look at how close (Pokémon) and I have become!" *"I've just got back! That was the best journey I've been on in a long time! And I was even lucky enough to meet (Pokémon)!" *"Heavens above, the world is spinning. Have I caught a cold, I wonder. If only I had some medicine..." *"Heavens above, the world is spinning. This must be that cold from the other kingdom. If only I had some medicine..." *"Oh, heavens! This must be hay fever. Now, a friend once told me that hayfever pills work wonders at times like these..." *"Hot it certainly is! But (Pokémon) is in great shape!" *"I feel like I might freeze too... But (Pokémon) seems perfectly happy!" *"But (Pokémon) looks in fine spirits!" *"Wow, what a great opportunity! Now is the perfect time to buy some interesting items!" *"Oh, isn't that girl heading our way?" *"(Pokémon)... You know, something about being with you just feels different - special even... Do you feel it too? I think I could do a pretty good job with you by my side, (Pokémon)!" *"(Pokémon)... Something feels different from how it did before, you know... Does it to you, too?" *"Let's stay together, (Pokémon)!" *"Yes, (Pokémon) has been gone since morning, you know! Where could my little one have got to?" *"Hey! I was desperately worried! Hm? This is for me?" *"Heavens, something is happening to (Pokémon)!" *"Now this... This has made my day!" *"Oh, (Pokémon)... Try to bear it as best you can!" *"Well, well... Our collection of allies is coming along nicely! Won't it be fun to spend time with all these people, (Pokémon)?" *"Oh wow, look how many allies we have now! The Pokémon seem delighted as well!" *"Well, heavens! What's this I hear about you having 50 allies now? Just look at how delighted the Pokémon are!" *"Oh, wow! Let's go take a look, (Pokémon)!" *"You know, I'd love to show this sight to the people of other kingdoms..." *"Wouldn't this just be a perfect chance to find some Warriors from other kingdoms to recruit for our army? Let's get started, (Pokémon)!" *"What a chance! Let's go and say hello!" *"What a shame... To link with that kind of Pokémon, you need to be able to get to (Kingdom)..." *"Goodness, it's quite lively over there..." *"This is the prettiest thing I've seen in a while! I'm feeling all set to do my very best in the year to come! You too, (Pokémon)?" *"Well! They seem to really understand how much we care about them! Even the Pokémon seem happy!" *"Oh, heavens... Everyone is angry. Even the Pokémon look a bit blue." *"Now, I've got something to say about this... Come on, (Pokémon)!" *"Well, heavens! I'm the strongest, you say?" *"Well, I say! That's sure put a smile on my face!" *"Oh heavens! I'm blushing!" *"Well, good heavens! (Pokémon) is just as happy as I am!" *"What should I do for you?" *"Goodness... Well, I'll try my hardest!" *"I'll try my very hardest to please you!" *"You really don't want to use me anymore?" *"Shall we go, (Pokémon)?" *"Which does my little (Pokémon) fancy?" *"Which to choose...? Which to choose...?" *"Right, let's make a start." *"Okay!" *"Wonderful!" *"Pretty good!" *"Oh dear..." *"What a shame..." *"Dear oh dear..." *"So, what shall we make?" *"Heavens, I've never seen so much junk... Is there anything to be done about it?" *"Well, well... This feels pretty good, I must say!" *"Do I just press this button?" *"Wh-What is this? A strange strength rising up within me..." *"This is great! I feel as though I'm glowing from the inside out!" *"Weell, hello there everyone. I'd like to appoint you as the Four Guardians of our army!" *"I ask for everyone's understanding and compassion!" *"Heavens above, (Leader)'s army is putting on a fine display these days... How great it would be if we beat them!" *"Over... Just like a dream..." Category:Quotes